Dear to whomever it may concern
by Rori Potter
Summary: When Hermione disappears people of the Wizarding worlds goes into uproar and donates money to helping people find her but Hermione comes back before anyone finds her and she brings two surprises with her, the reasons she left. Remus's children.
1. Hermione Granger

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Remus, Past Tonks/Remus, Ginny/Harry, and more to come.

**Warnings: **The books are ignored in several aspects.

**Summary: **When Hermione disappears people of the Wizarding worlds goes into uproar and donates money to helping people find her but Hermione comes back before anyone finds her and she brings two surprises with her, the reasons she left. Remus's children.

**Credits:** Thanks to J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Dear to Whomever it May Concern

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger

Years had gone on by since she had seen a familiar face. She had left with a reason that would be left unknown until the day she died or whenever her will was read. She had left when Remus had married Tonks. She never told him that she had been the mysterious woman that he had fallen in love with all of those years ago just after she had graduated Hogwarts early. She hadn't told him because she was afraid that he would turn her away. Even then not long after she had left she had found out she was pregnant and that she was 3 months along. She had been pregnant with Remus' child.

That had been nearly 11 years ago when that had happened. Now she was in the Muggle word working as a doctor. She took a peak at her daughter. She then took a peak at her son. She smiled. When she had gone in to find out the gender of her child she found out she was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Eve and John. She had named Eve after her old friend who had helped her through her pregnancy. She had named John taking Remus' middle name as his first name Eve's middle name was Ginny and John's middle name was Harry Remus. She hadn't been able to pick so she had went with both.

She ushered them into the Leaky Cauldron. She needed to get them their school supplies. She had decided when they had received their letters to be as truthful as possible. She had told them everything from the time she had performed her first bit of accidental magic to what she had done that very morning.

They had been silent for a long time after that but they had accepted it and they were excited to go to Hogwarts. She was hoping that she would get to talk to Remus before they did but she wasn't sure if that was possible seeing as she didn't know where he was anymore. Eve tugged on her robes.

"Mommy, where to first," Eve asked. Hermione gave her a small smile and pointed in the direction of the bank. Eve smiled and John merely looked over to the bookstore wistfully. Hermione sighed. She had promised to buy them 6 more books then their required books and John and Eve had been really excited about that. Hermione couldn't wait to get a hold of the new edition of the _Hogwarts, A History_.

Hermione pushed the large doors to Gringotts opened and went to the front where she found a red head seated talking to a goblin to his side. She immediately knew who it was. Bill. Hermione stood in front of him waiting patiently to be noticed. It wasn't until the goblin left a few minutes later did she get noticed by Bill.

"Hermione is that really you," Bill asked gawking at her.

"Yes it is," Hermione smiling at the eldest Weasley. "Yes it is, Bill. These are my children Eve Ginerva Granger and John Harry Remus Granger."

"Are they…," Bill began to ask and Hermione nodded.

"They are here for their school supplies," Hermione said after an awkward moment. "I need to get into my vault." Bill nodded and held out his hand and Hermione laid the key into his hand.

"Follow me," Bill said. The three followed him into the boat and down to the Granger vault. Hermione could not help and gasp when the vault door was open. Thousands upon thousands of galleons were in the vault. She turned to Bill who seemed amused by her reaction. "After you disappeared a majority of the Wizarding world deposited money in here in hopes to get you back including some of the richer people like the Malfoys, Snapes, and Potter. Then your parents died and they willed everything they owned to you so this is the result." Hermione nodded and grabbed several bags of money.

"Bill," Hermione asked.

"Yes," Bill answered.

"Tell them I am back," Hermione said. "They won." Bill nodded and watched as Hermione left Gringotts. The first person he would tell was the one who needed her the most. Remus.

"Remus," Bill called into the fire. Remus's head appeared. He seemed tired Bill realized. "Would you please come through? This would be better to hear in person." Remus nodded and stepped through the fire.

"What's going on," Remus asked.

"I had someone come in to see the Granger account," Bill said. Remus's eyes widened.

"But Hermione is the only Granger left," Remus pointed out. Bill shook his head.

"Not anymore," Bill said and Remus gasped. "And you are no longer the last Lupin left either. She had your children, Remus. Fraternal twins. Eve Ginerva Granger and John Harry Remus Granger. I believe they are still in Diagon Alley if you want to see them. By the way they were acting I'd say they would probably got to the book store first." Remus nodded mutely and headed out of the bank. He had been wondering around for quiet some time when he heard a familiar voice.

"8 black sets for both," Hermione demanded in a sharp tone. "8 sets of robes in the colors blue, green, and maroon. I will need the same except the black will have red lining. Where are your dress robes? I need a few of those as well." The person who was waiting on them was writing everything down while nodding. She showed the list to Hermione who nodded in confirmation. "When do you believe they will be done?"

"Tomorrow morning," The woman said. "I can owl them to you if you like." Hermione shook her head.

"No I will pick them up," Hermione said firmly. "Come on Eve, John. You two will help me pick out dress robes." The two looked excited as they followed their mother further into the store. Remus followed them and he almost jumped half a foot when Sirius appeared right in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Moony," Sirius asked cheerfully and Remus glared at him. Hermione turned around and gasped.

"Remus is that you," Hermione asked. Remus nodded and Hermione turned to her children. "Stay here until I come and get you. Sirius can you watch them for me?" Sirius nodded and Hermione grabbed Remus's arm and dragged him out of the store.


	2. Eve Granger

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/Remus, Past Tonks/Remus, Ginny/Harry, and more to come.

**Warnings: **The books are ignored in several aspects.

**Summary: **When Hermione disappears people of the Wizarding worlds goes into uproar and donates money to helping people find her but Hermione comes back before anyone finds her and she brings two surprises with her, the reasons she left. Remus's children.

**Credits:** Thanks to J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

_"Remus is that you," Hermione asked. Remus nodded and Hermione turned to her children. "Stay here until I come and get you. Sirius can you watch them for me?" Sirius nodded and Hermione grabbed Remus's arm and dragged him out of the store._

Dear to Whomever it May Concern

Chapter 2

Eve Granger

The stiff wind seemed to stop for that very moment as Eve watched her mother drag her father out of the clothing store. She looked over at Sirius. He seemed as confused as she felt. She tugged at John's shirt and he turned to her. He had the same confused look that their mother held when their father walked in. She fingered the locket her mother had given her for her birthday when she was seven.

"What's going on out there," Eve asked Sirius. He sighed in resignation.

"It looks like Remus is getting yelled at," Sirius said as he peered out the window.

"But what about," John asked curiously.

"It looks like Remus getting married to Tonks had more of an impact on your mother then we originally thought," Sirius said shaking his head sadly. "Your mother left a few days after their wedding and no one knew why. When Remus came back without Tonks we were all confused. He came back without her because she cheated on him. He still refuses to talk about it. When he found out that your mother was missing he went into depression.

It wasn't even a year later when Tonks left a baby boy on his door step. Remus's son named Teddy. He's a year younger then the two of you. A lot like his mother in most ways though.

Teddy drives Remus crazy because he keeps changing his appearance. I think he is over at his godparents at the moment though. Harry and Ginny spoil him like crazy." Eve nodded and opened her mouth to ask another question when her mother flew in with her worried looking father following behind.

"I have to go you two," Hermione said pulling out the money bags and handing them to Remus. "They will take you to get the rest of your stuff. When they are done they will take you over to the Potter's and I will pick you up there.

They both are allowed to get six books each besides the ones they have to get for school. Eve make sure you get me the updated _Hogwarts, A History_." She hugged her two children and hugged Sirius and then merely smiled at Remus as she left. Remus sighed.

"Is she always like this," Remus asked as they headed to the bookstore. Eve and John didn't respond. They rushed into the bookstore; both of them looked like Christmas had come early. Sirius shared an amused glance with Remus and then a look of horror when John went to the Werewolves section. Eve then joined him a second later. Remus and Sirius hovered nearby apprehensively.

"…in their third year," Eve was saying exasperated. "Mom says that she was able to find a cure. I hope she tells dad so that he won't have to worry about his furry little problem." John nodded in agreement. "You think its Mom's special patients again that caused her to go back?" John seemed thoughtful but Eve didn't seem to notice. She continued rattling on.

"I think that dad and Sirius have no idea what is going on with mom. Maybe would should tell them….what do you think, John?" It was then she noticed that John was starring at something behind her. Eve whipped around and let out a loud hiss. Starring at them was the very people they were talking about, Remus and Sirius.

Eve clutched something in her pocket and it only took them a minute to realize what she was holding onto her wand and the two began worrying as to what she was going to do. For all they knew they could be great duelist and they would capture them and take them somewhere.

Remus was hoping that the fact that he was their father would help them out somewhat. "What did you hear?" She seemed to be trying to determine something. This made Remus and Sirius feel like she was deciding if they should deserve death.

"We heard you say…in their third year," Remus said. "Then 'mom says she was able to find a cure. I hope she tells dad so that he won't have to worry about his furry little problem. You think its mom's special patients that caused her to go back. I think that dad and Sirius have no idea what is going on with mom. Maybe we should tell them… what do you think, John?' That was all we heard."

She seemed to be lost in his eyes while she determined their fate. He could feel something brush against his mind. To his horror she watched his life go by as though pictures in a slideshow like the one Lily had shown him all those years ago.

He felt his heart go cold when he watched his transformations go through his eyes. Then it flickered to what had happened moments before. She then broke hold of his mind. She looked apologetic and she pulled her hand out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry about that be we have to be cautionary with what we know," Eve said sorrowfully. She looked towards her brother who nodded that he agreed with his sister. "Why don't we get finished with the shopping and then head to the Potter's?" Remus and Sirius nodded and followed the two to the front where they paid for their books. The rest of the day went on as normal. When they arrived at the Potters both Eve and John were somberly quiet as though they weren't sure of what to make of what was going on.

When Ginny answered the door she rushed the four in fretting about them not eating enough. Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. Sometimes she reminded them of Molly. Once they were stuffed to the max Ginny sent the kids upstairs to get some rest. Her and Harry sat down with Remus and Sirius while drinking some coffee to keep themselves awake.

"What is going on, Remus," Ginny began. "I get a floo call from Bill telling me that Hermione is back."

"She came back because her kids are going to Hogwarts," Remus said gruffly. "Actually correct that. Our kids I should say. She left because I got married to Tonks. She had my children!"

"I didn't know until I was gone," Hermione answered. She looked dead on her feet as she collapsed to the ground.


End file.
